A Birthday To Remember
by ChineseRoseWolf69
Summary: Het, incest. Vietnam has a birthday, and only wants one thing.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, there would be a lot more of this... ;P**

China was walking into his house when he has a sudden thought. _I haven't heard from my sister in a while- I should go see her. _So he did.

He had been walking home after leaving Russia's house. They had been talking again, and Russia had been trying to get China to go out with him. But China didn't like him like that. So he had left.

China walked up to Vietnam's door, and knocked. She opened the door.

"Hey bro. What's up? Come on in," she said, holding the door open. He stepped through.

"Hey sis. Not much. I haven't seen or heard from you in a while. So I thought I'd drop by. I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" he said as he situated himself on the couch.

"You're not. I was just sitting here, actually. I was thinking of what I should do today. I was getting ready to walk out the door to go see if the rice was ready to be picked. But since you're here…" she said as she sat next to him on the couch.

He put his arm around her. "I'm sorry for not keeping in touch. I've been really busy lately, but that's no excuse. I am terribly sorry."

She looked at him. "It's not a problem. I'm just glad you're here now," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

China put his arms around her, and sighed. Ling- his panda- got up and started wandering around the house.

China just sat there, his arms wrapped around his sister, just like when they were kids and she had had a really bad nightmare.

They sat there for several minutes, then Vietnam started to move.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked.

"I'm good right now. I just want to spend some time with my sister."

Vietnam blushed, and turned away. China got curious, and looked at her. He reached out, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a hug.

He leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. "Happy birthday."

Vietnam gasped and looked up at him. "You remembered?"

"Of course," he responded.

She looked down, blushing. He put his finger under her chin, and tilted her head up. He just looked her in the eyes. Vietnam just stared right back for several minutes. Then she spoke.

"Do you want to go sit on the couch?"

China had forgotten that they were standing, and followed her. But instead of sitting next to her, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Now, tell me. What do you want for your birthday?"

Vietnam blushed and looked down. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly. She couldn't tell him what she wanted- it was wrong in so many ways. She knew he would leave as soon as she told him. But she thought he should know, so she braved his wrath and the risks and told him what she truly wanted for her birthday. She took a deep breath. "I want you..." she said quietly.

China was very surprised. But he could tell that she was scared that he would do something. So he tilted her head so she would look into his eyes. She held his gaze for a few minutes, then hung her head and pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She tried to get up, but I pulled her back down.

"What's there to be sorry for?"

She just looked at China. China looked back. Vietnam blinked for several minutes, then looked away again. "Well…" she said quietly. "We're related. It is wrong for us to be together. But I want you, so bad…" she moved to get off his lap. But he held her tightly, and pulled her closer.

"I don't care if others say it's wrong. I love you. Perhaps more than a brother should, but I do love you…" Then he leaned forward and kissed her right square on her lips.

It was Vietnam's turn to be surprised. She was shocked that her older brother would do such a thing, but then again, she had wanted him to. She pushed against him, kissing him back. China pulled her even closer, setting one of her knees on either side of his hips. His arms were locked around her waist. Her arms wound themselves around his neck, holding him close.

They broke momentarily for air. China looked into Vietnam's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, wanting to be certain.

"Yes," was her soft reply.

"Then we should probably find a bed somewhere. It would be pretty difficult on the couch…"

She looked around. "True…" she got up, grabbed his hand, and led him to her bedroom. The door closed with a soft click, and they stood looking at each other for a long moment. Then China reached over and pulled her closer. He moved their faces closer, his lips just above hers.

"Last time. Are you sure?"

She answered the question by bringing their lips together. He picked her up, and placed her lightly on the bed. He got on after her, and they both scooted up until her head was on the pillow and he was hovering over her. They kissed passionately. This went on for several minutes before they broke for air. China just trailed his hands down her sides, then back up to the buttons of her kimono. He unbuttoned it up and pulled it to the side, his lips never leaving her skin. He felt her shiver, and he moved lower. He reached behind her, and pulled her bra off. His head moved even further down, until he was hovering over her right breast. Then he opened his mouth and started suckling. He licked, suckled, and lightly bit her nipple until it was hard. Then he moved to the other one. He could feel her shivering. He could hear her moans.

While his mouth was occupied, his hands reached down and pulled her kimono all the way off. Then his fingers hooked themselves in the hem of her underwear, and pulled it down and off. He pulled back to admire her completely naked form.

"Why am I naked, and you're fully clothed?" she asked.

China just laughed and started stripping. When all of his clothes were off, he smirked at her.

"Better?" he asked.

But she didn't answer- she was too busy staring at his huge, hard cock. She leaned forward, and wrapped her hands round it. He gasped, her hands around him bringing him pleasure.

Seeing that he liked what she did, Vietnam moved her hands more, and watched him close his eyes in pleasure. Then she was struck with a funny idea. She leaned forward even more, and put her face by his cock. China gasped in anticipation.

Vietnam lowered her head, and stuck her tongue out to lick at the opening at the tip. Hearing him gasp, she licked more of it. She found she liked the taste, and put the tip into her mouth. She sucked lightly, hearing him groan. The further down she went, the louder he groaned.

But when his tip hit the back of her throat, she gagged a bit, and China nearly came with the vibrations driving him crazy. But he managed to hold himself back.

Vietnam started humming around his length, and sucked harder. After only a few moments, he pulled at her head.

"Stop. Please. If you go much longer, I'll cum."

"Exactly," she said, smirking and returning to her previous tasks. After a few more moments, he groaned and exploded into her mouth.

Vietnam pulled back when she had finished milking every drop from him. She moved to kiss him, but he pushed her down and rolled on top of her.

"Now it's my turn," he said, smirking. He leaned down, kissing her neck. He moved down her chest, bypassing her breasts, and kissing down her stomach. He dipped his tongue lightly in her belly button, feeling her squirm. Then he moved lower, and reached his prize. He pulled her legs open wide, which in turn exposed her femininity. He licked it lightly, and blew on it. He felt her shiver and arch, so he put his mouth on her. He rubbed the little bundle of nerves between his teeth. He stuck his tongue out further and stuck it into her opening. He felt her buck above him, and he continued what he was doing. After a little while, he felt her thrashing in orgasm, and pulled back when he knew she was done.

"There. Now we're even."

He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. He positioned himself at her entrance. "This may hurt," he said.

He pushed his cock into her slowly, upset that he was causing her pain, but happy that after this one time, they would be able to do it whenever without all the pain. She gasped as he pressed past the barrier and the pain shot up her spine. But he helped her through it. It was over quickly, and the pleasure was intense. He sat like that for a few seconds, letting her get used to the sensations. When she told him to move, he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. He started at a slow pace, but she moved her hips and begged him for more. So he gave it to her. He thrusted into her gently, careful not to hurt her anymore than he already had.

After a few minutes of going slow, she moved her hips against his.

"Take me however you want me."

"But this is your birthday present."

"I know. And I want this." She looked at him with eyes filled with complete trust- even though there was a lust there too.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He hovered over her as his hands slid down and picked up her hips. He thrust into her a steady pace, not too hard but not so gentle either. He pounded into her when the realization hit- he was actually banging his sister! It had been a dream of his for forever. And it was finally coming true.

His pace went faster and faster, his hips hitting hers harder and harder. Suddenly, she cried out, and tightened around him. She bucked as she went through her second orgasm of the night. He didn't last much longer, and shot his load into her.

When all was said and done, they lay together. He ran his hand gently along her back. Her head rested on his chest, and her hand was absentmindedly drawing against his skin.

She sighed and spoke. "Best birthday ever."

China just laughed and said "I'm glad you liked it."

They lay together for a few hours, then Vietnam spoke again. "I should probably get up if I want to get anything done today."

China looked at her funny. "Why are you working on your birthday?"

"Because around here, we work when we have too, and rest when we can. And now I have to work."

"You can afford to rest today." Then China grabbed Vietnam's arm and pulled her back into the bed. She giggled as she fell, which only intensified when he started tickling her.

"Stop!" she yelled, laughing harder.

"No," he said, laughing at her. He kept tickling her, and she finally gave up. After she admitted defeat, he stopped. They lay together for a while, curled up in each other's arms. They lay like that all day, but when the sun was setting, China sat up.

"Come on. I am going to take you to dinner on your birthday."

"Ok."

They dressed in their finest clothes- he always clothes at her place- and walked out. China took her hand, and led her out into a meadow nearby. There, a picnic of sorts was set up- a tablecloth on the ground, a picnic basket on one corner. Glasses and plates were sitting next to the basket.

Vietnam gasps, and looks at China. "Where did this come from?"

China just smirks and leads her onto the blanket. They sit, and China starts pulling stuff out of the basket. He sets some Vietnamese food in front of Vietnam, and some Chinese food in front of himself. Then he looked at her.

"You deserve so much more- you deserve the moon right now."

"I'll settle for you," she replied.

They stared at each other for a few more moments, then China looked away.

"We better finish eating before I jump you and make love again," he said quietly.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that," she said.

He just looked at her for several minutes, then smiled and looked down.

"Maybe not, but it probably wouldn't be so comfortable."

"True. But I don't care at the moment," she said.

China just looked at his younger sister in amazement. Then he started eating.

"Wait until we get back to the house. I have a surprise for you."

"Okay."

They were silent as they ate. When they were done, China picked everything up and they walked back to the house. He put everything away, and Vietnam had a chance to just sit and watch him. She enjoyed watching him very much, especially when he bent over. She thought he always looked amazing, but there were some moments when he just… there were no words to describe. He was like a god.

China finally finished putting everything away, and turned to Vietnam, sitting on the couch.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

He left the room for a few moments, then returned. He got down on one knee in front of her. He held the ring up and she gasped.

"I love you. I always have. I always will. Will you marry me?"

There was a small silence, in which Vietnam was shocked speechless. When she finally spoke, it was to whisper the word that China wanted to hear.

"Yes."

China gasped, then got up, picked her up, and swung her around, her body cradled tightly in his arms. Then he put her down, sliding the ring onto her finger. She looked up at him, then brought them together for a kiss.

The kiss itself was filled with so much passion. China picked up Vietnam again, without breaking the kiss, and carried her to her- their- room. There, he dropped her on the bed and started removing her clothes, having not broken the kiss. Finally, they both were gloriously naked, and it felt amazing.

China was very excited- he was banging his sister, and she had agreed to marry him. Hopefully, they would have a baby soon- with all the sex that was quite a possibility.

Vietnam was also excited- her big brother was having sex with her, and she was going to marry him. And they were probably gonna have a baby.

China was kissing Vietnam deeply and about to plunge his cock into her when there was a knock at the door.

China sighed. "I'll be right back."

He got up, slipped on a sleeping kimono, and walked to the door. He answered it. He saw Germany standing there.

"Hey China. Sorry to wake you up. I just wanted to say that I forgive you for going against me in WWII. So I just wanted to say that if you ever need anything, you can let me know. Okay?" she asked.

China was stunned for a minute. He blinked at her. "Uh… okay," he said after a minute.

Germany smiled at him, then walked away. China sat stunned for a minute, then shut the door, and walked back to the room with Vietnam.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Germany."

"What did she want?"

"Just to say she forgave me for going against her going against her in WWII. And that if I ever needed anything, to just ask her."

"Why would she say that?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay…"

He started at her for a few moments, then threw off his kimono. "If I recall correctly, we were in the middle of something…"

She giggled as he climbed onto the bed. He started kissing her passionately, and everything escalated from there.

He positioned himself between her legs, and slammed his cock in. They both gasped in pleasure, and he was still for a moment, just enjoying the feel of her muscles around his cock.

She started bucking her hips, asking him to move without words. And with as many words, he complied. He started to thrust into her slowly and gently, but that didn't go over well for either of them. So he thrust harder and faster into her. There was breathless moaning, which only got louder as they reached their climax.

Vietnam screamed, and came in a series of violent spasms. China wasn't able to hold out, and thrust in to the hilt, shooting his load deep into his sister.

He sighed and collapsed, careful not to crush her.

"Best birthday ever," Vietnam said breathlessly.

China chuckled. "You already said that, but I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it."

"Good."

There was a silence in which they recovered, then Vietnam spoke.

"Now it's my turn."

China gasped as Vietnam straddled his waste, her core directly over his cock. She grinned mischievously, and leaned down to kiss him. But instead of going for his lips, she went for his neck. He tilted his head to give her better access.

And moaned when she hit his sweet spot. Shivers ran down his spine as she continued her attack on his neck. He was so distracted by her attack of his neck that he didn't realize until several seconds later that she was playing with his cock, and if he got any harder, the skin would break.

He gasped as he felt her hand tighten and start stroking him. She leaned up and crawled down his body until her mouth hovered over his cock. She sucked the tip into her mouth lightly, and started to flick her tongue against it. China gasped and rolled his head back, enjoying the sensations she was giving him.

After a few more moments, she pushed more of him into her mouth. She had him up to the hilt in her mouth. She started sucking furiously, and he groaned. It went on like that for several minutes- Vietnam sucking and bobbing her head along his cock, and China with his head thrown back, moaning in pleasure.

But just before he exploded, she released him and leaned up. China gasped.

"What'd you stop for?"

"For this."

She positioned herself above his cock, and slid down in one fluid movement. Both gasped at the feeling, and China very nearly blew his load then and there. Then she raised herself up slowly, and slammed back down. She went on like that for several seconds, then China could take no more.

"Stop. You are going to slow. You are driving me crazy."

He flipped them over, and started driving his cock hard and fast into her. She didn't seem to mind. They both groaned as he sped up, and she clenched around him. After one final thrust all the way in, he shot his load deep into her again.

He crushed her into a hug. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

She smiled up at him. "But I did. I wanted someone else to get something out of this other than me."

"But I already did- you agreed to marry me."

"That's different."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They lay like that for several more minutes, a comfortable silence between them. Then China spoke.

"I love you sis. Always have. Always will."

"I love you too bro."

They kissed deeply and passionately for several minutes, then Vietnam put her head on his chest. They fell asleep curled in each other's arms.

One morning about a week later, China woke up before Vietnam. He went to make breakfast for the two of them. When Vietnam came in, she looked startled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I missed my period…"

China just looked at her.

"We might be having a baby. But I need a test."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

China ran to the store at the corner, and bought a pregnancy test. He ran back home, and it looked like Vietnam hadn't moved one inch. All the running had taken about 15 minutes.

"Here," he said, handing her the bag with the box inside. She went to the bathroom, and China went to back to making breakfast. And started thinking about what had happened recently. The wedding had been only a few days ago, and it was very small- just the 2 of them. They said their own vows, and did everything themselves. It had been very beautiful.

That's what he was thinking of when Vietnam walked in. he turned to look at her.

"Well?"

She was quite for a moment. "We're gonna have a baby."

China gasped. "Really?"

In response, she showed him the test. It showed a plus sign.

"Oh."

China rushed over to Vietnam, picked her up and carefully and swung her around.

"We're gonna have a baby!" he cried.

He set her down carefully, and went back to making breakfast, whistling cheerfully.

About 9 months later, they were in the delivery room in the hospital, and Vietnam was going into labor. China could only sit and listen at the pain Vietnam was going through. After about an hour and a half, the doctor came out.

"You can come in now."

China got up and walked into the room. In the hospital bed lay Vietnam with something in her arms.

"We have a son," she said.

He looked at the blanket she was holding and realized it was a small baby boy. China gasped.

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure. But you have to be careful."

"I know."

He lifted the baby out of her arms gently- one hand behind his head and the other behind his back.

"He's so amazing. Just like his mother."

Vietnam just blushed.

About a week later, everyone was home, and it was the middle of the night. The baby was sleeping through the night already.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" China asked one night.

"What?" Vietnam said, rolling over to look at him.

"We haven't made love."

"This is true. How do you plan to fix that?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Like this."

With that, he rolled on top of her, and started to kiss her passionately. He pulled her clothes off, and started to pull at his.

Her hands stopped his.

"That's my job."

She pulled the rest of his clothes off, and pulled them back together for a kiss. She felt his cock get really hard, and pushed her hips toward his.

China understood what she wanted, and thrust in to her. They both moaned quietly, careful not to wake up the baby. They went at it for several minutes, China giving her everything she wanted, even though she didn't voice a word. And she did the same for him.

After everything was done, they lay curled up in each other's arms, catching their breath.

"I love you," China whispered to Vietnam in the stillness of the dark.

"As I love you," Vietnam replied, snuggling closer.

They enjoyed that night, and many more after it in the same way.

They decided to name the baby Japan, and it grew up to be a great nation. Both Vietnam and China were proud. And as they continued their life together, even after Japan left, they had many nights that were just as full of passion as that first night. And multiple birthday gifts were given in the same way. Both to and from Vietnam.

**A/N: Ok, I know this is bad, but review please. I've had this sitting on my computer for a while, and I decided to post it. It is my first fanfic, even though I haven't had an account til now. **

**So please review. And flames will be either laughed at or used to light a fire when it's this cold. **

**I have to thank a couple good friends of mine- Sarah B (she doesn't have a fanfic :( but she always reads my stories. :) ) and Kit-Kat (a nickname for SwitzyRomano197 who does have a fanfic- obviously) and Sarah L (I have no clue what her fanfic account is)**

**So thanks guys! I'd appreciate constructive criticism. :P XD**


End file.
